Tears & Roses
by Mona Kleine
Summary: Revelation 13-4: "Who is like unto the beast? Who is able to make war with him?"
1. September the 2nd

**Tears & Roses**

**Summary:** _One_ _year after the Ruhenheim incident, no one knows Johan's whereabouts..._

**Disclaimer:** The story, characters and concepts all belong to Naoki Urasawa sensei.

**Rating: **Rated T (just to be safe)

**Warnings:** Basically not much. Spoilers are obvious according the time frame of my story. And...yes, the incestuous theme!

**Authors Notes****:**

The characters' names will be kept in original German spelling.

_Lines with Italic style are quotes are from the anime or manga._

Reviews are most welcomed!

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Prologue**

_Ever heard of how the first roses came into life?_

_One day, Aphrodite -the Goddess of Love- found her lover Adonis, being wounded by a wild boar. _

_From her tears mixed with his blood grew a superb fragrant, blood red rose._

_For any great happiness, there was a deep sacrifice._

_Even in tears and blood shed, love glows as beautiful as a rose!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1 **

**September, the 2nd**

7 p.m.

The city bus stop at Bismarckplatz.

From the station, a young maiden in cream over-coat and brown knee-high boots is making her way down the main street. Her striking golden hair falls long on her slender back.

She stopped at Weisser Bock, a little combination of restaurant and hotel.

Here it is. She beamed, allowing herself a moment to catch her breath.

She's right on time.

"Welcome!" – A waiter greeted.

Almost everyone inside started looking at her way.

"May I take your coat?".

"Yes, please. Thank you! "

She smiled taking off her cream coat and handed it to the young waiter. Without coat, the sweet olive-green dress magnificently complimented her porcelain skin. He slightly blushed and led her to a small table.

She heard the other waiters greeting a new guest.

"Nina! "

She turned around and immediately brightened at the sight of an old man walking in with a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Dr Reichwein..."- Nina broke out in joy and gave him a bear hug- "Oh my god...I really missed you."

" Happy birthday, my gorgeous little girl! "- He returned her hug with a smile flooding over his face.

She looked at the bouquet in his hand. Irises and stargazer lilies.

"It's beautiful!"- She gasped - "Thank you so much!"

"Aye. Dont be such a stranger, my dear."

The old doctor chuckled and took the seat opposite her.

"Nina. Dr. Reichwein!"

They both glanced at the entrance.

It's _him_.

"Ah. There. Tenma... Nina, you don't know how much this young man had been reminding me about meeting you up tonight." - Dr. Rechwein said laughing.

For a short moment she thought Tenma was actually blushing.

"Welcome back to Germany, Dr. Tenma!" – She got on her feet smiling.

" Nina... Happy birthday!" - And he hugged her. It's been a while since they last met.

...

Dr Tenma still have much of a delicate look, soft black hair and a deep voice that seems to send waves of ease to anyone around him. It's no question that many women are attracted to this 33 years-old doctor. A man with a heart and charm like that is really incredible.

In a little restaurant, three people with so many things they've wanted to share about. It's been a busy year for everyone of them. Nina's glad she made it until today to tell them about graduation and her own plans for future work. Hours passed and they're still enjoying every moment of it. Dr. Rechwein is loving his main course of steak. Though it's too absurd to say but she thinks the over-size doctor really looks like Santa Claus. She grinned to herself, fighting back the urge to tell him.

"How long will you be here, Tenma?"_-_ Dr. Rechwein asked, still finishing his steak.

"Three months"

"I'll be under your care then." – The handsome doctor gave Nina the tenderest smile.

His eyes. So warm.

Yet it's...different.

For a moment, she felt flurry and unsure how to react.


	2. The message

**Chapter 2**

**The message**

**

* * *

**

As the night getting late, Nina hung out at a nearby bar with the two doctors.

From the bar's window, she could see a woman walking with her children. The younger child stumbled and cried. But the elder one lifted her up. The two of them then started walking hand-in-hand unaware that their mother is smiling at them. Short but obvious!...That look on the younger child. It was an absolute and innocent trust the moment she took her brother's hand...

So trusting.

So happy.

_A__**s if there were only two of us in the world**__._

_..._

_Koong_! Nina is snapped out of her thought by the sound of her glass falling on the table. Alcohol's spilling all over the place.

"Nina!"

Without even looking up, she knew that the two doctors are already worried.

"Sorry... I was...the whisky gets me a bit drowsy"

There was a pause. They continue chatting. But Tenma would occasionally glimpse at her with a slight concern look. As soon as Rechwein went to the men's room, he put down his glass of wine.

"Nina...By any chance...did anything happen today?"

She's stirred, knowing exactly what he's worried about. Today's September 2nd.

"I met _him _this afternoon."- Nina fixed her eyes her half empty glass.

It's Tenma's turn to be startled at her direct answer.

"He came to my university." – She calmly continued and it worried him even more.

A second later, she found herself gazing up at Tenma and he's holding her shoulders:

"What actually happened?"

"Roses..."

"?"

"He came to give me roses for my birthday" - A perplexed smile overwhelmed her face.

_Our birthday._

Tenma's eyes were widen in confusion.

The two remained quiet until Dr Rechwein comes back from the washroom.

At the end of the evening, Tenma drived Rechwein back to his hotel. As they parted, the old doctor waves at Nina:

"My little girl, I'd be heading back to Munich tomorrow. If you need anything, just give me a call."

He must have sensed something is going on with her.

"Please take care of yourself, Dr. Rechwein!" – But it's no use worrying him. At least for now!

* * *

They finally arrived at Nina's new home, a double storey house near Necktar River, right at the heart of the city. She's home-staying with her late foster parents' friends - the Wilhelm family.

All the way here, she did not say a word . Tenma opened the car door for her. They say goodbye as she walked up to the house entrance.

Stopped at her feet for a second, she finally turned around to face him:

"Dr. Tenma..."

" Nina?"

"Weinheim, a town at the border of Heidelberg... He said he'd be there if i wanna find him!"

"Let me know when you decide to go ...And ...be cautious."

Nina nod in silence and disappear after the door.

_..._

"_Happy birthday Anna."_

_**Johann... **_


	3. Midnight train to Berlin

**Chapter 3 **

**Midnight train to Berlin**

**

* * *

**

Nina sleepily reached out her hand and switched off the alarm clock.

Her hand phone left out a short "ring".

A message.

"_Nina, I'm leaving Heidelberg tomorrow. It's an urgent operation. Good luck on your interview. Will call you soon. Tenma_"

...

That night, a train left Heidelberg station in the infinite cold of September. A blond girl quietly sat in the passenger carriage. So many things have been on her mind lately. She's supposed to go to Weiheim, wasn't she?

For some reason, she didn't want to go there. Not yet!

Right now, she had something important to think about.

She pulled out an envelope from her hand bag. The address bar "To Clifford Chance LLP" didn't fail to make her smile.

_[Professor Albert Kronecker_

_University of Heidelberg  
_

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_It gives me immense pleasure to write in recommendation of Miss Nina Fortner's applicant to your firm. I have known Nina for three years, and have instructed her in four separate courses. I have also served as Nina's academic adviser for the last two years._

_Nina has routinely ranked in the top 100% of her class, and is consistently the top student in each of her individual courses. She is hardworking, extremely bright and energetic. I have no doubt that she will have a great potential of being your excellent employee._

_Prof. Kronecker]_

Tomorrow will definitely be a great day. 'Till she reach Berlin!

...

Nina stopped at her feet, allowing her eyes to wander the empty street for a moment. Berlin City is indeed solemn in the red sun light of breaking dawn.

Deliberately she pressed the door bell.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Hi. This is Nina Fortner. I'm here for an interview."

"Miss Fortner?"

As the door opened, a tall man in his early thirties with brown hair and olive skin stepped out. A smile quickly emerged his brunette face.

"You must be Mr. Frank?"

The man extended his right arm for a handshake, never failed to keep the grin lingered on his now up-close face with millions of freckles. "Yes. I'm Erich Frank. Welcome to Clifford Chance LLP."

"How do you do, Mr. Frank. This is a letter from my professor!" Nina deliberately shook his hand.

According to her professor, Erich is one famous and wealthy lawyer who developed great interest in business cases and won almost every single one of them.

"In fact, Prof. Kronecker was my God-father and former lecturer."

"Oh my..." Nina's caught in a bewildered beam. "So you're a Heidelberg University senior?"

"That's right." Erich chuckled in amusement. "Such a great pleasure to meet a young and beautiful junior like you, Ms Fortner."

"Thank you."

"Since it's still early, would you like to join me for breakfast?"

He said glancing at his watch.

* * *

The aroma of pure coffee overwhelmed Nina's delicate nose. Erich, sitting opposite her is putting sugar into his cup. The weak morning light shone upon his Rolex watch and reflected to his heavily freckled face. He had extra broad shoulders and an enormous body-build like Wolfgang Grimmer. There was something unbalanced and mysteriously attractive about him.

"It's refreshing, isn't it?" The man, now scanning at the live picture of Berlin through the shop windows, broke the silence with his stumpy voice. "You'd have no problem with the interview later. Our Professor's eyes for talents would never be wrong"

"Thanks." For a successful lawyer, Erich looked indeed much younger than what she imagined through her professor's descriptions. "How long have you been in Clifford Chance?"

"Exactly ten years. Around your age I applied to this firm. Coincident, is it not? We might soon to be colleagues."

He reluctantly stirred the coffee and shifted his gaze at her, smiling.

"So Nina...Do you have any sibling?"

She started coughing as the hot coffee rushed into her throats all of sudden. It burns!

"No." She said noticing his daunted expression. "I'm the only Fortner child."

Such a casual question shouldn't surprise anyone under any normal circumstances. Not that she lost her memory out of the blue and forgot about that certain someone now hiding in Weiheim town. Face it! Complicated is not even close to describe their so-called sibling relationship.

"Are you alright? It must be hot." Erich handed her a tissues.

"I'm good. Thank you." Nevertheless she decided to go along with it. "What about you, Mr. Frank?"

Was that a triumphant grin she saw on Erich's face?

"I had many of them. Not blood-related but we were like siblings." He continued, ignoring Nina's slight frown.

"You...were?"

"Oh, yes, it's in the past before I was adopted and sent to college." He put down his cup and raised the corner of his lips. "I was an orphan."

"Sorry for asking."

"That's fine, my dear."

Nina took another sip of misting hot coffee which felt somewhat staggering rather than refreshing.

"Back then one of my "brothers" was an 8 years old boy." Erich put his cup back on the table.

Nina returned his gaze. It's rather odd. He didn't want to drop the subject. Instead Erich continued in the usual extra low voice. "He was blonde; blue eyed with a perfect pretty face."

"And he always talked about his twin sister." This time Erich let out a coarse snort. "I do hope to see him again."

Nina gripped onto the table cloth while her eyes are automatically widened. Erich leaned backward on his chair with fingers intertwined and hands rested on the table. His already brunette face is now overshadowed by the shop window's curtain.

"I believe you heard about Kinderheim 511, didn't you, Ms. Fortner?" The giant brunette man chuckled. "No, my mistake... Anna Liebert?"

She heard her heart pounding like a bomb timer. She tried to get up but oddly she couldn't. Now the staggering feeling makes sense.

Why didn't she notice it earlier?

She growled huskily through her burning throats. "What did you put into my coffee?"

" Oh, no! Don't panic, little kitty." In the shadow, the corner of his lips started rising sharper and wider. "You'll get over it very soon. I promise!"

Nina knew it's too late. Her voice has completely vanished and her vision started fading in haste as her face dropped on the wooden surface of the table. The last sight she got was Erich lifting his cup and gawking at her nonchalantly.

* * *

_He reached up to his shoulder and pulled off the blond wig, exposing his lighter short hair. It fell off on the floor as he quietly stepped closer to me. _

"_I saw something scary..." I fell weak on my knees as he reached out his hands and supported my quivering shoulders. "So many people died at the Red Rose Mansion"_

_As I go on and on, he quietly sat there listening while grabbing firmly onto my hands._

"_I'm sorry"_

_I looked up, frowning. "What are you sorry for?"_

_He smiled at me, the same tender smile, but it looks like he's about to cry, yet he can't. "That time...mom..."_

"_Why are you crying?" _

_My eyes widened as he started crying, rolling down on his cheeks was the red liquid which was supposed to be his tears. Horrified, I shook his shoulders. "Don't cry!" He just kept on crying his bloody tears out. At last he smiled at me. I promptly push his arms away, screaming._

_.._

Nina's eyes shot open in horror. Staring down, she found nothing but her quivering knees. It took her a whole second to realize that she was tied up in a chair with her arms behind her back. The air in the room is so wet but suffocating. A thunder hit right pass the broken windows. The lightning flashed on her face. She's totally awakened to notice a black shadow in the corner of the room is approaching her.

"Good evening, sleeping beauty." The dim light above her head slowly revealed a giant male figure stood in front of her, looking down at her in maniac amusement. Her throats are all dried up as if her voice was no longer there. He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and put it on his freckled purple lips which never stopped grinning.

Someone stepped forward and lighted his cigarette.

"Guard her closely."

"Yes, sir."

He blew out a ring of smoke and turned his back at Nina.

"You really thought Johann would come just because I'm here?" Nina snorted, clearing her bitter throats.

The giant man put off his cigar and replied her with a twisted smile. "Yes, absolutely."

He bent down right in front of her, grabbing her by the neck. "Your eyes, your speech and everything reminded me of that bastard."

"What have you done to the real Erich Frank?" She gritted her teeth.

This time he chuckled hysterically. "You're worried for your professor's God-son more than your own brother?"

"Isn't that too cruel, beautiful? To disregard someone who only thinks about you?" Then the chuckle broke into a quivering laugh.

When he abruptly stopped the creepy laugh, his voice was low and murderous. "Just wait here and I shall let you two siblings reunite."

And he drew closer to her face. "_**In hell**_."


End file.
